marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett Thomas (Earth-7642)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Shaved | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brandon Choi; Arthur Adams | First = Gen¹³/Generation X Vol 1 1 | Quotation = I could try to synchronize his power, sir. | Speaker = Synch | QuoteSource = Gen¹³/Generation X Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Everett Thomas seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. He was a students ff of Massachusetts Academy and a member of Generation X under the alias Synch. Generation Gap Cerebro detected a mutant energy signature and identified him as a teleporter. Banshee recognized the ability as being that of Jamie Moore and the team headed to Quantico. They encountered Gen¹³ and mistook them for Moore's captors. Meanwhile, Emplate appeared, kidnapped Gen¹³ ally Qeelocke, and agreed to a partnership with Moore's true captors, the Freaks. They teleported away, but Grunge and Husk were able to jump into their portal. The two teams quickly came to a truce and convinced Moore to help them rescue their teammates. Teleporting to the Freaks base, they were able force Emplate back to his domain, but were hypnotized by Trance. Luckily, Anna being a robot couldn't be compromised and she and the Freaks agreed to a tie and left. With everyone safe, the heroes went their separate ways. Harvest of Evil! Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' students were invited by Mr. Pretorious for a holiday at his La Casa Del Sol. Generation X quickly discovered the resort had a negative reputation in the nearby town and spotted a human-animal hybrid climbing the castle, but mistook it for an illusion caused by a lightning storm. The following morning, they were reunited with Gen¹³, who were also invited. Everett and Roxy Spaulding explored the castle together after Gen¹³ was attacked by what they were told was an ape, only to be knocked out and kidnapped. Their teammates eventually realized that Pretorious was behind the hybrids and attempted to rescue them, only to be knocked out by knockout gas. When they awoke, he gave them truth serum and they gave him the location of Burnout, who had gone into town. He left with his hybrids to hunt Lane and left his prisoners under the watch of Nook and Cranny. Synch used his powers to drain the dizziness from Freefall, who used her powers to levitate their cage and knocked out Pretprious' assistants. Generation X and Gen¹³ came to Burnout's rescue, freed the hybrids, and arrested Pretprious. After explaining what happened to their professors, Generation X spend the rest of their holiday with Gen¹³'s in their hometown, La Jolla. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Everett Thomas of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * He had a crush on Sarah Rainmaker. * Synch was able to drain Freefall's dizziness, despite her being a Gen-Active and not a mutant and her dizziness not being a superpower. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Mimicry Category:Xavier Institute Student